022215aceniamerrow
gracefulThaumaturge GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 19:23 -- 07:23 GT: Merrow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:25 AA: This is the first time I have ever somewhat dreaded a message from you. Please tell me you are not about to say Jack has won. 07:28 GT: Well, he did! But its ok. Cause he doesn't really want to touch me. I don't think at least. He didn't want Herald to fill my primer cause you couldn't beat him. And he told me to tell you not to challenge him until you're stronger. But he's really okay with us continuing to be red, so its fine. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:28 AA: I am....terribly suspicious of all of this. 07:29 AA: And yet I do not want to look a gift musclebeast in the mouth. 07:31 AA: I still intend to challenge him. I can bide my time until I am stronger, but this is not a situation I can abide for long. 07:31 GT: I don't think he really has any intention of doing anything romantic or sexual. He kept saying "protect". Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:32 AA: I have my doubts, given the photograph he had Lily deliver to me. 07:32 GT: ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:33 -- aspiringArchon AA is sending buttgrab.png -- 07:33 GT: What. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:34 AA: Yes. I asked Lily to watch out for you when I saw it, to make shore Jack was not attempting to take advantage of you. But this was before she sided with Jack in this whole endeavor. 07:34 AA: Maybe he will stick to his word. I hope that he will. But I do not trust him. 07:35 AA: And if Scarlet favors me over him, I can only assume that it is not shrimply because I am an emperor or because she appreciates my fashion sense. He is stronger than me, his political power greater. 07:36 GT: I will keep my eyes out. Apparently he was once courting Scarlet. So he's had that garden bit done for hundred of sweeps. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: So maybe its got something to do with that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: I'm really not sure. But so far everything is safe. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: He doesn't want me to bother him much. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: And he told me to listen to the veteran players. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: And then he disappeared after it was all completed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:38 GT: And we traded stims and that was it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:40 AA: The veterans who once considered him an anemone. 07:40 AA: Or so Darmok has told me in the past. 07:41 AA: And I have not gotten the impression that they are any more fond of him now, from the trio on LOBAB. 07:41 GT: What if they're wrong though? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:41 GT: I mean, I'm not going to trust him completely, but still. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:41 GT: This could have been so much worse. And it's not Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:41 AA: That's the crux of the issue, is not it? He said to listen to them, but they would likely tell you not to listen to him. 07:41 GT: That has to count for something, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:41 AA: It is a puzzle. 07:42 AA: I am not saying you have arrived at the wrong conclusion. I believe in your ability to make the right decisions based on the information in front of you. 07:42 AA: I am only stating my own confusion about what is actually going on here. 07:42 AA: If you are going to choose to trust him, then for the time being at least, I will too. 07:43 GT: Maybe not trust... slightly respect? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:43 AA: But I still intend to challenge him eventually. If only for the sake of pride, I wish to be recognized as your partner by all races. 07:43 AA: Though your opinion on the matter is the only one that reelly counts. 07:44 GT: He could have said "Oh, never see merrow." and I probably would have had to listen because of some weird twink law. But I wouldn't. You're my matesprit, and that's more important than the laws of some weird dead culture. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:44 GT: Even if I'm part of that Race, if he won and was terrible, it won't stop us. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:44 AA: I am glad you feel that way. And I am glad he will not interfere with our relationship. 07:45 AA: But I still wish I had been the one to succeed instead. 07:45 AA: That I could have grown in the way you wanted me to grow when you wrote that primer. 07:45 GT: I still want you to complete it. Without the Balish part. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 AA: If Jack had not already completed the Balish part, I would be very close to it already. 07:46 GT: Just so there's no way anyone can say you don't have the right to challenge him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 GT: Might be worth holding on to that information. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:46 AA: Erisio got the information from Balish's head on where to get a vaccine. 07:46 GT: He hacked everyone's character sheets. So its possible there may still be need for a backup. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 AA: Once we defeated a Denizen I intended to use the grist to copy it and distribute it. 07:47 AA: And I had a way to get the pumpkins I needed as whale, once I had the grist. 07:47 GT: Erisio messaged me and said the Denizen was Scarlet though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:47 AA: Yes. I did not know that at the time. 07:47 AA: So in a way I am glad I failed. I would have broken my oath to you if I had not. 07:48 AA: Melpomene the Muse of Tragedy. 07:48 AA: It was not your mother, though. 07:48 GT: Hm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:48 AA: Apparently each session has its own instance of Scarlet. This one is presumably the one from our session, rather than our parents'. 07:48 GT: That's kind of weird... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 GT: If she's in every session... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 GT: Does that mean she's actually part of the game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 GT: Am I part game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 AA: Yes. I thought so too. I wanted to find out more, later, but I did not have time to investigate when I spoke to her about it. 07:49 GT: That's creepy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:49 AA: I do not know. Possibly. It would explain Bothwell. But so would alternate timelines. 07:49 GT: MERROW WHAT IF IM ONLY CODE AND IM JUST EXPERIENCING ARTIFICIAL EMOTIONS. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:50 AA: For that matter, what if I am? 07:51 GT: What if we're all just code... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:51 AA: I do not mean to dismiss your conchcerns with that comment. I am just saying there's no reel way of knowing. And if your emotions are enough to leave you satisfied, who would have the right to dub them anything but reel? 07:51 GT: That's smart. Merrow, you're amazing!~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:52 AA: Not half as amazing as you, Pumpkin. <3 07:52 GT: ♥! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:52 GT: Okay. We have to go talk about rocks now. Apparently shiny rocks for cheating are made from Fate. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:53 GT: And a long long time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:53 AA: I am not shore I followed what you just said. 07:53 GT: Shenanicite. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:53 AA: Oh, yes, I believe I heard Jack mention somefin about that. 07:53 GT: Is made from dead tricksters. Its what everyone on my team wanted except me and papa. And why Thiago betrayed you..... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:53 AA: I had forgotten that he would be rewarding his team for victory. 07:54 GT: I have two now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:54 GT: :D Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:54 AA: And Fate, and Vyllen? 07:54 AA: Er, Lily and Vyllen, rather? 07:54 GT: But since I know they're made from dead Fate and a mystery person who is also dead... I don't know how I feel. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:54 GT: Thiago, Lily, Vyllen... yes. Papa was watching out for me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:55 AA: Yes....Fate. I heard the gunshot, but she had disappeared entirely before the shot went off. 07:55 AA: I was not shore if she had died or disappeared or been spirited away or what. 08:41 AA: (( Since I imagine I'm not going to be doing much for the next five turns, mind if we continue this while we wait? Or will you be too distracted? )) 08:41 AA: (( Not sure how much more there is to say in this log though. )) 08:41 GT: I don't know.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:41 GT: Time magic. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:42 AA: Hmm. Yes. I probably should have realized. 08:42 AA: Maybe as I get stronger I will get to where I can notice when such a thing is occurring. 08:42 AA: Although I would much prefer being able to ignore the effects of a time freeze entirely. Perhaps I could have saved her. 08:45 AA: But then again....I am not shore if I would be doing her a favor by saving her. She has been told that her very survival will mean that she destroys those she loves, and that her death was the only thing that would save them. 08:45 AA: I have little doubt that's why she intended to end things. 08:45 GT: That's odd.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:47 AA: Yes. By her denizen. Although given the only other denizen I have spoken to mislead me and called me a liar for answering her question truthfully, I cannot say I necessarily trust the one who told Fate this news. 08:52 GT: We never spoke to Lily's... Just killed it outright. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:53 AA: I am glad I spoke to Melpomene first. If I had not, I would not have had the chance to discover she was Scarlet in disguise. And if I had succeeded in slaying her, my oath to you would have been broken. 08:53 AA: And even if it had been unintentional, I would never have forgiven myself for breaking a vow I made to you. 08:56 AA: It is a shame for Lily though. I am coming to believe that slaying the denizens is not the correct way to deal with thatm. 08:56 AA: Them, rather. 08:56 AA: I wish the wording of your primer had said "defeat" a denizen rather than krill one. I think that we will be missing out on important life lessons by krilling these denizens. 08:57 AA: ...but I am told that there are cruel and sadistic ones in addition to nurturing ones. I am shore eventually I will run into one where slaying it is the correct option. 09:01 GT: I don't want to think that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:02 GT: It would be nice to have everyone live. But I know that's not always an option. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:03 AA: I am still filling your Primer, albeit only for the ceremony of the thing now, but I am obligated to slay one still. 10:55 AA: (( I'll wrap this up )) 10:55 AA: Whale, it occurs to me that as I am done with my world, and you are apparently done with yours, we have some free time whale we wait for the last team. I have got two weeks of presents to give you anyway....and three days of kisses, but I think I might try to find a way to expand on that number. Are you in your room? I will be over in a few minutes.